Elijah's Alternative
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Elijah had one day. One day to live in an alternative world where things aren't all that bad. He's dating Hayley, his siblings are happy, his life is amazing...or is it? Elijah has to make a choice, this reality vs the real one. Will it be worth it? Pairings! Haylijah, Klaroline, Stefarine, Delena, Mattbekah, past! Klonnie, Kalijah, & Forwood
1. The Prologue

_Prologue_

Elijah was pissed off. The three ways to hell kind. Not only one but four, four little girls were murdered. His sister was plotting their brother's demise and Niklaus...he was a monster. Nothing near the innocent boy whom cried when their father killed a deer. That boy died. And now, the world didn't even spare children. Did he truly want his niece born into that world?

"You have one day." Elijah abruptly turned around his head to the feminine voice.

"D-davina." He stuttered in disbelief, taking in the girls ghostly appearance. Pale skin, white dress, boney fingers...

"Aren't you-"

"Dead?" She guessed "Yeah, but that's not why I am here."

Elijah nodded with a unsure frown "Would you mind clarifying the reason as to why you're here?"

Davina giggled "Here's the deal you're going to get a day."

"A day?" Elijah repeated.

"Yup! One day for an alternative life, at midnight you will choose between that one and this."

Elijah frowned suspiciously "That sounds easy enough...what's the catch?"

Davina grinned.

"You'll see."

And then everything went black.

_**Next Time:**_

_**Elijah is woken up by a familiar face and starts to learn about this new reality.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Elijah's Job

_**Chapter 1~ **__**Elijah's Job**_

"Elijah!" The oldest Mikaelson woke up with a start.

"Elijah!" He blinked his eyes at the familiar voice.

"...Kol?" He asked unsurely.

"Well duh!" Kol exclaimed dragging Elijah out of bed by the drag of his feet.

"Come on you have court in 50 minutes!"

"Court?" Elijah repeated rubbing his eyes. He was actually tired. That was new.

"Yes!" Kol nodded "You know when you hired me as a personal assistant I thought it was out of pity but now I see you actually need it!" Taking a suit from his closet, Kol tossed it to Elijah "Now get dressed." He ordered "If you're not ready in five minutes I'm calling Hayley." With those final words Kol slammed the door. Elijah stared off at it.

"...Hayley." Elijah repeated breathlessly.

"She's your girl." Davina said with a smile. Elijah gave her an uncertain look "But..." He decided not to question and instead "What did Kol mean about court?"

Davian giggled "Elijah," she said "You're a lawyer."

_/\_/\_/\_

"So tell me about the case." Elijah asked stepping into Kol's car and adjusting his tie.

Kol sighed as he revved up the engine.

"Sophie Deverox wants custody of her niece."

"And the niece's parents?"

"Jane Ann, Sophie's sister, died in a car accident and Monique's father's a deadbeat."

"Monique?"

"The niece."

"And why is Sophie getting custody an issue?"

"Sophie is 24 and has a record."

"A bad one I presume?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"You have to save Monique!" Elijah glanced to the back seat where Davina appeared. He silently gestured to Kol.

"Kol can't see me." She explained "Only you could. Anyway, Sophie has to get custody, and also, you cannot loose."

Elijah wanted to simply ask 'Isn't that the same thing?' but then Kol would believe him to be crazy. Instead he simply raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler Lockwood." Davina explained, her eyes soon lit up "Here's some background He used to be Klaus' best friend but then we found out he was only using Klaus to spy on you." Davina paused "Oh and Klaus and his girlfriend accidentally fell in love."

"Caroline." Kol said with a realization. Elijah turned to him slightly startled, why'd he say that..."She said if we miss Nik's show, she'll 'behead' us. We also have to pick up Henrik and Bekah, help Sage plan Finn's bachelor party, visit dad and get the ring location and convince Stefan not to invite Katherine to the wedding. Not in that order. Am I missing anything?"

"Why would Stefan invite Kater-" Elijah caught himself in his question "Katherine."

Kol rolled his eyes "If you start going mad I swear that I'll...you know what?" Kol then laughed "I just don't care."

Elijah hesitantly nodded and looked at Davina for an explanation.

"Kol's ex Bonnie Bennett went to the loony bin after her grams died. She thought she was a witch."

Elijah withheld a laugh, the irony. He had never liked the Bennett witch, that girl had always given him a distasteful feeling.

"Anyway," Davina shrugged "Kol dropped out of college after that so that's why you gave him the job. Finn works as an accountant and Sage works at your firm. Henrik's in seventh grade, Rebekah's in twelfth, Klaus is 21 and works at the local club," Davina giggled "Get this, 'The Originals', Caroline is his girlfriend, she works as a journalist. Klaus' best friend is Stefan whose a wedding planner and is currently dating Katherine, your ex and Elena's sister. Elena's dating Damon whom works as your firm. And your girlfriend Hayley, she's a-"

"We're here." Kol said parking the car. Elijah looked at Kol briefly, he was getting out of the car, then Elijah turned back to Davina. She was gone.

"Elijah come on!" Kol demanded. Looking back once more where Davina previously sat. With a sigh, Elijah then followed after Kol.

_**Next Time:**_

_**The trial closes and Elijah founds out more about his families past. **_


	3. Chapter 2 - Elijah's Skill

Elijah strolled into the court room confidently. Kol behind him giving out awkward waves.

The judge began to speak and Kol glanced to Elijah. He seemed so different, so-not Elijah but still Elijah all the same. It confused Kol to no end.

"My client has been accused of the alleged murder of Jane Anne Deverox."

Kol almost face palmed. That was not what Sophie was accused of!

"Correct." Elijah gave Kol that silent smirk he just hated. Kol was the one who got it wrong. Of course Elijah wouldn't have known that if it wasn't for Davina guiding him through it.

"So Jane Anne's car crashed but it totally wasn't Sophie's fault." Davina exclaimed. Elijah nodded silently and then the trial began.

"I call Monique Deverox to the stand!" Tyler said.

"Is it true your aunt has a record of drunk driving?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that four years ago she drove the car into a pole?"

"I...yes."

Tyler smirked "I rest my case."

Elijah stood up. "Monique," he addressed. "You have multiple personality disorder, correct?"

Monique shook her head. Elijah frowned "But then why does it say you do. That you have episodes of believing you're a witch. "

"..yes."

"And yet you said no before and if so, is it possible you had one of these episodes during the crash?"

Tyler stood up "Objection!"

"Overruled."

Sophie began to cry. "It wasn't her fault." She said. "Leave my niece alone."

Elijah shook his head. "No,-"

"-the truth needs to be told-" Davina guided.

"-even if it sucks." Kol raised an eyebrow. Such childish words from his brother were unexpected..

"So it was the little girl." Kol sighed as he and Elijah walked side by side towards the car. Elijah nodded silently.

"I can't believe it." Frowned Davina, unknown to Kol, who was trailing them. "It's Monique's fault I'm dead...at least in this reality." Elijah didn't comment but instead followed Kol into the car.

"Now what?" Elijah asked somewhat eagerly. He craved more of this life, this easy suburban life.

Kol smirked. "It's time we visit daddy dearest in jail."


End file.
